The mobile terminal developed from the initial mobile terminal only having the call function, to the mobile terminal being able to send short messages, and to the mobile terminal being able to play game, watch movies and even being able to install self-required functions according to self requirements, and besides having a qualitative leap in the hardware device, the functions of the operating system of the mobile terminal become more and more strong and complicated.
The operating system of the mobile terminal developed from the initial fixed kernel module, to the complicated operating system used on the intelligent mobile terminal, for example the normally used LINUX system, the MOBILE system of the INTER company, the Mac OS X operating system of the APPLE company, the SYBIAN operating system of the NOKIA company, the ANDORID operating system of the GOOGLE company, and the Palm OS operating system of the PALM company.
Since developing these systems needs a lot of research expenses, how to protect the self-developed system from being stole is becoming one of problems to be considered by the mobile terminal manufacturers.